<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The confession part 1 by Bearonamountain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318266">The confession part 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain'>Bearonamountain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, r/gonewildaudio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[F4M] The confession part 1 [Script offer] [Monastery] [Monk) [Nun] [Urgent confession] [Detailed descriptions of fantasies] [No real sex yet] possible [mast] [Part 1] [r/gonewildaudio]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>F4M</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The confession part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[F4M] [Monastery] [Monk) [Nun] [Urgent confession] [Detailed descriptions of fantasies] [No real sex yet] possible [mast] [Part 1]</p><p>Oh, there’s the new brother, out here this late at night. I must admit that I’m surprised to see him out here at all. He’s been keeping to himself so much I almost thought he had left us for somewhere else. Plus, whenever I do see him, he always has that look in his eye, as if he needed to explain himself or apologize for something. Yes, just the way he looks right now actually. It is kind of cute that he’s so shy. I wonder what could possibly make him come out of his shell… I think I might have an idea or two of my own.<br/>
Oh, He’s coming this way. Looks like he wants to talk to me. Will I finally get to know who he is for real?<br/>
-	Good evening brother. Out on a stroll in an empty monastery in the middle of the night? Yes, same here. Sometimes I get trouble sleeping when the solitude gets to me. Maybe god will explain that to me someday, ha-ha. Hm, come to think of it, you do not look like the most harmonic of monks right now. What’s on your mind brother?</p><p>-	Parton? A confession? Now? At this hour? Why so urgent? Plus, there is no priest that could accept such a request now. Who, Me? You want to confess your sins to… me? Hm, I guess there is no one else around to listen to you at this moment. It is a sister’s duty to help those in need according to God’s will after all. Very well brother, I will hear you out. You look extremely uncomfortable though. Are you sure you want to do this? You are? I understand… I have an idea. The cathedral is open. Let me hear what you have to say from the confession booth. That way you we can still have some anonymity. It would also feel more authentic, more… legitimate, wouldn’t it?</p><p>-	Well, here we are brother. Hm, someone looks nervous. Maybe I should be too… I have never done this before, but you can be sure that whatever you have to say stays between the two of us. Are you ready to confess your sins brother? Alright, let us begin.</p><p>-	I see… so you have been having sinful thoughts. Of what kind may I ask? Lusts of the flesh? For a man or a woman? A woman eh? Brother I can assure you that thinking of the women who used to be part of your life before you came here will not interfere with your place in this… Oh. You have these thoughts about a woman who you see on a regular basis here? It wouldn’t be the organist who comes here to play at certain services, would it? No? Well, how about one of the young girls passing by on the road opposed to us? I understand that it must be tempting to se such display of skin, especially during this time of the… No? Not one of them either. Well brother, I believe I have come to a dead end here. What kind of girl would it be that has been giving you these thoughts than?</p><p>-	One of…us? As in one of the sisters? I see. If I may be blunt brother, could I ask you what kind of fantasies you have about this sister in detail? I understand if you feel uneasy confessing such things to a young sister like me, but I can assure you that I have heard descriptions of this kind before. How? Ha, you’d be surprised if you knew the things that can be described confidentially in the nuns’ quarters brother. I’m sorry, it was not my intention to belittle your worries. Oh, you look almost pale brother… Please, do not let me interrupt you any longer. Tell me exactly what you fantasize about, and don’t hold back.</p><p>-	I see… yes, holding hands… mm, being embraced… being kissed… well, where? I see… and that’s the only place you fantasize about being kissed? Come now brother, I find it hard to believe you. You do know that the Lord hears our every word and thought, don’t you? That’s what I was thinking brother. Oh, and there to, eh? And there? I understand. And where would you yourself like to plant kisses on this sister? Oh, even more places huh? I’m sorry brother but you will have to describe every single one of these exact places on her body to me, so that I may get a full confession out of you. I see. Yes and there and there… (starts breathing heavily).</p><p>-	Very well, let’s talk about touching, while we are on such subjects. Or do your fantasies of touching this sister not go beyond holding hands? I suspected so. I see… Neck… breasts… thighs… (starts breathing heavily again) … just the outer thighs? No, the inner thighs to… I understand… Moving slowly… but surely… further up… the inner thigh… I think I have a clear picture in my mind. Just to be clear though, where exactly would your hand end up? Hahaha, no, there’s no such thing as the “top” of a sister’s inner thighs brother. I’m sorry but you have to be more specific than that. So tell me again. Where. Would your hand. End up? (whispering) just say it brother. Say the word. It’s ok, I will not judge you. Good. You want your hand to touch this sister’s pussy, did I hear that right? Would you like to repeat it, just for clarity?</p><p>-	Please brother don’t change the subject. Do you have regrets about wanting me to hear your confession? No? So, are you stalling for time then? You are, huh? Well, thank you for being honest with me. I know you’re in a vulnerable state right now.</p><p>-	Let me lead you back to where you were before. So your hand is on her pussy. What do you imagine your… (starting to breathe more heavily again) fingers to be doing, precisely? Yes, touching her… I see. In what way, may I ask. Surely there are many ways to touch someone. Caressing? Stroking? Good. And when you have caressed and stroked her pussy… When you have done that, what would you imagine it to feel like? Hm… Please brother, describe it in more detail for me…. Warm… I see… anything else besides warm? Do I have to remind you not to leave anything out of your description? Oh that too, huh? Yes, moist… wet… (moaning slightly) tight… sweet… glistening… dripping… ready… horny… Sensitive to your touch… you would feel her heart beat… and her… (moaning intensifies) Good God…</p><p>-	Forgive me brother (tries to get back control of herself). Let’s go back to the part about her kissing you. You see, I have a feeling you may still not have told the whole truth about this. Isn’t there somewhere else you would like to have this sister’s lips, apart from the places you described to me? A part of your body that… also has a name… Please don’t be overly medical in your choice of words brother. Isn’t it true that you would want this sister’s lips against… yes… you want her lips against your cock?</p><p>-	No, please, do not avert your eyes brother. You are still safe here with me. No one will judge you for this, I promise. Just be honest with me. There is a word for what you are trying to get at, and I know that you know it. You want one of the nuns in this monastery to give you… say it. Yes. You want a blowjob from her. You want her to put your cock in her mouth.</p><p>-	Don’t hold back now brother, not now that you’ve come this far. What would you want her to do with your cock in her mouth? Please just trust me now ok? You don’t have to be this careful anymore. Yes… You want her to suck it… good… and lick it… (starts breathing heavily again)… and stroke it at the same time? Good. And the balls? I understand, so you want this sister to suck and stroke your cock and lick your balls. Anything else? Yes? Oh, now we are getting somewhere! I’m proud of you brother! What else. You want her to… drool… and slobber… and spit… and twirl her tongue around with your cock in her mouth? And rub it allover her face? Your cock, wet with saliva and precum… rubbing it allover her face? I see… and you would find this image in your mind particularly arousing? Good brother, I’m proud of you. Anything else? Her throat… oh very vivid description, brother. Hahaha, no It’s all in order… Did I not tell you not to hold back earlier? Good. So to sum it up, you want this sister to…  (starts breathing heavily again) push your cock all the way to the back of her throat, and make herself gag on it, while slobbering allover your balls and her tits? And then you would like her to enthusiastically encourage you to thrust into her mouth while pinning her against a wall, letting you use her face as your personal fuckhole for your pleasure? Oh yes, and you would also want her to rub her clit while taking your dick down her throat? Would you want her to…. (gets more and more aroused as she goes on) gasp… and moan… and play with her nipples… and feel the juices dripping from her tight wet cunt… and beg you not to come yet… so that you would still be able to fuck her brains out? Would you want her to beg for you to push your cock inside her, brother? To beg and plead for you to push her down on your bed and fuck her wet, little pink pussy until she wakes up the whole monastery? Would you want her moans to get even louder with every thrust into her? Would you want your cock to get completely drenched in her slippery wet cunt juice? Would you play with her nipples and suck on them until she pressed your face down with her nails hard against the back of your neck? Would you… (moaning wildly)… want her to tell you to cum for her, to blow your fucking load into her sweet little cunt? Would you want her to beg for your cum, and to tell you that her pussy belongs completely to you? Would you want her to come with you? Would you want her contractions to almost push you out of her pussy so that you would have to hold her down while she screams out her pleasure into the night until your ribs almost brake from her embrace?</p><p>-	(Catching her breath) …and after all of that… would you want her to… hold on to you? To put her head on your chest? Would you want to stroke the hair from her face, and kiss her softly? Would you want to fall asleep beside her, wrapped tightly together? Would you want her to feel satisfied? Cared for? Would you…brother?</p><p>-	(Professional) I’m not going to ask you who this sister is, but I think I am beginning to get to the conclusion of your confession, brother. I just have one more thing I need to know: (serious tone) Would you perhaps want this girl to tell you that none of the fantasies you just described are sinful? Because they are not. Nothing that you have told me is sinful, nor harmful, nor immoral, nor wrong in any way. You lust for someone. Be proud to be human, brother. You don’t need forgiveness. You need… I… I think I know what you need. </p><p>-	I know It’s late, but I don’t think this can wait until tomorrow. Come with me, brother. I have something I need to show you…</p><p>(To be continued)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>